A variety of lighting approaches are implemented in vehicles today. Such approaches can include ambient lighting for setting a mood and task lighting for assisting an occupant in performing an action. Since these differing lighting approaches are often embodied in separate lighting devices and systems, there is a need for a vehicle lighting system and device that reconciles the two approaches in a user-friendly and attractive manner.